


Give Me A Sign, A Sign Of A Man Or Monster

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, M/M, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: The group believe Billy is stuck in the tunnels while they help close the gate and get the Mindflayer out of Will
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Give Me A Sign, A Sign Of A Man Or Monster

If it wasn't for Lucas, Steve would be dead. His fate being almost sealed the moment his back hit the laminate floor of the Byer's kitchen and that thing jumped onto his chest, face opening to show him his final sight before suddenly it whimpered. Falling sideways to reveal Lucas with the bat covered in dark blood and a dead Demodog beside them.

"Thanks," Steve breathed as his face began to throb from the multiple hits delivered by the creature lying dead close by.

The next thing he knew he was in the back of a car, Max driving and his head fuzzy. Panic setting in as he tried to stop them, but they arrived at their destination ready to follow through with the plan he had dismissed before getting jumped. His body aching as he crawled out of the car which he then recognised as Billy's.

"You are not going down there!" He demanded, getting completely ignored. "You hear me! We are not going down there!"

"Steve!"

"This is not happening!" Steve grabbed his backpack from Dustin and shoved it back in the boot.

"Steve!" Dustin repeated and Steve leaned against the car to look at him.

"There is someone down there that needs our assistance and party rules are we help those in need," He explained through the bandana wrapped around his lower face. "Especially when it comes to The Upside Down."

"Who even is it?" A valid question, as the last thing Steve heard was they just needed to torch the place. "Hopper was the only one down there."

"We think it's Max's brother Billy," Dustin replied and turned to grab the backpack once again.

"What?" Steve's mouth was left open, confused as to how the mean and loud boy who he hooked up with at Tina's Halloween party could be stuck in the tunnels.

Billy was a lot. His entire demeanour was in your face and agitating but when he pulled a heartbroken Steve into a bedroom, there was something about the way he drunkenly kissed him that seemed different. Something about the way he pulled Steve down onto of him, rolled them over and gave him the best blow job of his life that made his heart latch onto him in the worst way possible.

Steve liked Billy, cared about him even.

"Max hasn't seen him since yesterday and Will said someone was down there so it makes sense," Dustin replied holding the backpack with the pat sticking out the side.

"Give me that bat," Steve said and grabbed it, now more determined than ever to get through those tunnels and find out who was down there.

Except, he had underestimated just how twisted and long the system was. When his feet hit the ground he couldn't help but stare at the vines around him, praying it wasn't Billy trapped by them.

The map in his hand led them to the hub, where the gas canisters and his lighter would come in handy but not to whoever was trapped. Even so, they made their way through the various tunnels, watching for any sign of man or monster. Nothing but endless vines and blue torchlight.

No amount of shouting helped, just the eerie silence in return. That was until they heard footsteps ahead, right from their target destination, their pace quickening as they turned the bend into the opening. Flashlights filling it with light, moving back and forth to find whoever was just there.

"Don't put that in my eyes!" He groaned as Steve lowered his torch to see Billy standing there covered in blood and Upside Down goo.

His hair stuck to his scalp and neck with it, his face covered by his hand until the light was pointed away. Then he looked up to see Steve in his goggles and bandana, eyes furrowed at the sight of them all down there.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked and Steve walked towards him, dropping the map to wrap his arms around him in relief.

"You're alive," Steve breathed into his goo covered jacket. "I thought we'd never find you."

It took a moment but Billy returned the embrace, one of his arms wrapping around his shoulder while the other stayed by his side. "Don't get all soft on me, Harrington."

Steve pulled away with a smile and stood looking at his exhausted face as the group got ready to end this, burn it all to hell.

"Your arm?" Steve asked catching him holding it with his other hand.

"Tripped on this god damn vines and dislocated it. Good thing I've done that before," He replied not returning his gaze.

"We'll get it sorted."

Billy let him lead him away towards the tunnel connected to their exit and watched as he threw his lighter to ignite the fuel.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dustin shouted and they all began making their way towards the hole, Billy following along clueless to what was even happening.

Yet he didn't speak, didn't ask any questions until suddenly Mike began screaming and they turned to see his legs caught up in the vines. Steve using his bat to cut him free.

"You've done this shit before, haven't you?" He asked pulling at his sleeve to get his attention.

"Only since last November," He replied and took his hand to start pulling him through the tunnels but he was stopped by the roar of the very same creature that almost ended him no more than an hour earlier.

"Dart," Dustin said and the whole group began telling him to stop.

Steve felt Billy's grip tighten as he got closer to the thing, his feet moving him ever so slightly closer to Steve out of fear.

"Trust me," He silenced them. "Please."

They all watched as he got closer to the monster speaking to it like a child but Steve's attention was drawn to the boy beside him. His face scratched and bruised as he stared at Dart.

It roared again and Billy almost knocked Steve over by closing the gap between them, his shoulder pushing into his from fright. No one around them even noticed how close they suddenly were, all of their focus being on their friend before them.

He turned to see Dustin putting candy down before him, and him taking it without much hesitation.

Without a word he gestured for them to move, Steve pulling Billy past them and into the next tunnel. Stopping to let their hands separate as Dustin said goodbye to his once sort of pet. They all took off again, jumping over vines trying to make it to the hole in time. More Demodogs definitely on the way as they raced through the tunnels.

No time wasted lifting the kids out, one by one until rumbling could be heard and Billy turned to look at Steve for answers, he pulled down his mask and shouted "Hurry!"

Dustin had just grabbed the rope, the other's pulling him out when suddenly a stampede of the things turned the corner towards Billy and Steve. Out of instinct Steve grabbed him, pulled him against himself to make space for them to pass by or attack. Just as they were about to reach them Billy grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face close to his to kiss him.

The kind of kiss you see when the main characters in a movie think it's their last moment, that this was it and no amount of words would say what this action would instead. So he kissed him back, clung to him as they ran around them and eventually disappeared into the mist of the tunnels.

Neither of them pulled away until someone tugged the rope and brought them back to reality. Stepping apart, Steve helping Billy up and out before jumping up to catch his hand.

The two of them sat catching their breath on the disturbed dirt surrounding the hole. The kids standing behind them when suddenly the lights of the Camaro began to brighten, painfully so until they cut out and the hole closed right before them. Silence ensuing, no one knowing what to do or say next.

"What the shit was that?" Billy asked and Steve laughed.

"Come 'round mine after you get that shoulder sorted and I'll tell you," He patted him on the back and stood up to take a deep breath. "How'd you get down there anyway?"

"One minute I'm drunk and the next I'm surrounded by vines and endless tunnels," He replied looking up at Steve.

"Maybe stay away from big holes in the ground next time," Steve almost laughed because it was ridiculous to imagine.

"Piss off," Billy smiled and stood up with him. "Is that my car?"

"Ask Max about that," Steve said and walked over to dump his backpack in the boot and have a moment to process it all.

He watched as Billy matched over to speak to Max who simply rolled her eyes and stared at him unamused by his telling off until there was a pause. From where Steve was standing it was as if Billy had said something meaningful, something nice enough for her to suddenly latch onto him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, his uninjured arm resting on her shoulder as he pent over her to return the hug.

A weird but nice site to see as his legs began to burn from the running and his head throbbed even more than before. A site he knew meant Billy would be sticking around, a fact that made his stomach flip and the blood rush from his limbs.

The same feeling he always got when he was about to fall headfirst in love with someone, a feeling that only intensified when Billy turned to give him a genuine smile that he knew would be burned into his memory for the rest of time.

Based on [this](https://memes-saved-me.tumblr.com/post/645320128790216704/au-billy-and-steve-hooked-up-at-tinas-party) and [this](https://memes-saved-me.tumblr.com/post/645591511712546816/a-concept), two edits I made for Tumblr


End file.
